Dead Is Mean Alive
by HeartCrusher
Summary: DISCONTINUED, working on the ENGLISH fanfiction !
1. Return Of Memory

**Summary : **Setelah lama tidak bertemu, Naruto dan Sasuke, menatap satu sama lain di atas "_Medan Perang_".. Akankah Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ?? Suck's At Summary

**Author Note's :** Berapa kali gwe bilang ?? bukan gwe yang bikin Naruto, I'm just a normal human who is always falling in love with all Naruto's Characther !! (TT,TT) But i wish 'I AM' the one who make's Naruto.

**P.S. : **Anyway, Just let's the Fic's Begin !!

* * *

Dead Is Mean Alive

Chp 1 : Return Of The Memory

* * *

"NARUTOOO..." teriak seorang kunoichi berambut pink di sela-sela suara hujan deras yang turun dan membasahi tanah yang hancur..

angin kembali berhembus membawa kenangan kenangan terakhir yang terlintas di mata sasuke, melihat detik-detik sebelum seorang 'teman' nya tegeletak di tanah bersimpah darah.

**FlashBack**

Hujan menghiasi bumi konoha di pagi hari, memainkan alunan musik yang menghibur para penduduk konoha-gakure.Tetapi tidak satu orang, hari itu mengingatkan anak itu kepada hari dimana seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya mungkin satu-satunya teman meninggalkan dirinya di sela-sela rintik hujan yang deras.

Seseorang menerobos hujan itu dengan tampang yang gembira, menyapa dirinya yang duduk diatas pohon.

mereka berduapun memulai percakapan yang hampir tidak terdengar bahkan untuk author karena musik yang masih dimainkan oleh rintik-rintik air hujan yang jatuh dari langit tersebut.

"APAA ?? keberadaan sasuke sudah diketahui ??" teriak seorang jounin yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan bermata biru sebiru langit yang sedang duduk di atas pohon memakai ikat kepala berlambangkan lambang konoha gakure.

"HA-I,, hokage-sama telah ..." belum selesai perkataan seorang kunoichi berambut pink itu. tetapi Naruto telah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mencoba menyusul naruto.

"Chotto-Matte.. NARUTOOO.."

"Iko Iko,, sasuke-kun telah ditemukan.." Teriak Naruto dengan nada riang, tidak mempedulikan hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

beberapa saat kemudian pun kedua orang itu telah sampai di kantor hokage-sama dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah karena telah menerobos cuaca yang kurang bersahabat. Setelah sampai Naruto pun melihat anggota tim 7 yang sudah tidak asing lagi, Sai dan Yamato-Sensei. Serta Shizune yang selalu ada di dalam ruangan sang hokage-sama.

"Tsunade-Baachan" teriak Naruto memanggil-manggil nama tsunade,,

"Naruto, Sakura, akhirnya kalian sampai juga." kata Tsunade dengan nada suara yang panik atau lebih tepatnya khawatir.

"Baiklah,, kita langsung _to the point _aja ya.

misi kalian adalah misi _S-Rank_. yaitu menemukan 'sasuke' yang telah menjadi_ missing-nin_,, dan membawa nya kembali ke konoha gakure. menurut salah seorang mata-mata dia melihat sasuke sedang bersama orochimaru melintasi padang pasir sunagakure, dan di definisikan akan menuju ke oto-gakure. sebagian detil-detil penting telah kami bicarakan dengan Yamato.

maka karena itu. penjelasan selanjutnya akan diterangkan di perjalanan menuju oto-gakure"

"Ha-i" teriak ke-empat orang yang ada di hadapan tsunade dengan serempak dan penuh semangat.

tidak lama setelah Tsunade berteriak "Tanpa Penghormatan Umum, Balik kanan, Bubar, Grak !!" (ngikutin labschool bgd').. ke-empat orang tersebut telah menghilang dan berkumpul di pintu depan hokage tower.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, kita akan berkumpul di gerbang pintu masuk Konoha-Gakure dalam waktu 10menit, bawa barang-barang yang diperlukan" Yamato-Sensei berkata dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa disuruh Naruto pun segera menghilang dan mengambil barang-barangnya, tak diragukan Naruto lah yang paling semangat untuk mengejar Sasuke, Dan tentu saja membunuh Bakoro.

beberapa saat kemudian setelah naruto datang diikuti dengan sakura dan sai.

"baiklah semua nya telah berkumpul karena itu mari kita bergegas ke desa oto-gakure. Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan tugas masing-masing orang. Sakura, kau bertugas untuk menyembuhkan orang yang terkena serangan cukup parah dan kau bertarung di garis belakang.. Sai, kau melindungi sakura di garis belakang, dan sebisa mungkin pakai jutsu-mu untuk menjadi back-up. sedangkan kau, Naruto dan aku akan menyerang di garis depan untuk mengalah kan Orochimaru dan Sasuke, semuanya mengerti ??"

"Ha-i"

_Deg.. "kenapa begitu mendengar nama 'Sasuke' jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak ?? sudahlah.." _kata naruto di dalam pikirannya.

"Narutoo.. kau sudah siap ??" teriak Yamato-sensei seraya beranjak dari posisinya dan bergegas untuk mengambil posisi pergi.

"O.. Osh" kata Naruto yang langsung menyusul ke-tiga rekan se-timnya yang sudah memulai perjalanannya menuju Oto-gakure.

_**LATER**_

Siang mulai meninggalkan ke empat orang itu, tentu saja digantikan oleh malam, Mereka beristirahat sebentar sampai fajar menyingsing untuk mengembalikan stamina yang habis dipakai untuk berlarian hampir melebihi jarak Indonesia - Amerika wew, mang nya otogakure sejauh itu ??

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa ??" teriak Yamato-Sensei dengan nada cemas karena melihat naruto tidak kunjung tenang dan nyaman semenjak meninggalkan desa konoha-gakure.

"aah, Yamato-sensei aku tidak apa-apa kok. cuman terlalu bersemangat" Naruto memberikan senyuman pahit/sedih yang membuat semua teman se-tim nya menjadi lebih khawatir daripada sebelumnya.

"_kenapa dengan naruto ?? biasa-nya dia tidak seperti ini._" Kata Yamato-sensei di dalam pikirannya.

"_Sensei, tidakkah kau memahami Naruto walau sedikit ? dia depresi karena dia telah menunggu datangnya hari-hari seperti ini._" Kata kedua teman naruto yang membalas pikiran Yamato dengan melalui telepati wakakakakakka, mang nya mreka isa telepati ??

Fajar menyingsing mereka, Tim 7 pun bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka,

Dalam waktu setengah bulan atau lebih tepatnya 2minggu, mereka telah menemukan markas orochimaru sesuai dengan koordinat yang diberikan oleh mata-mata tsunade..

setelah yamato-sensei menyuruh mereka untuk menyebar di dalam markas orochimaru, ke3 murid nya pun langsung mengambil gerakan, Yamato pergi ke lantai yang paling atas, Naruto memilih untuk pergi ke lantai 2, sedangkan Sai dan Sakura pergi ke lantai bawah dimana lantai tersebut lebih luas daripada lantai-lantai di atasnya.

"semuanya ingatlah, apabila kalian menemukan salah satu dari mereka, sasuke dan Bakoro, segera tingkatkan level chakra kalian untuk memeberitahu teman yang lainnya."

"OSH !!" teriak tim 7 dengan semangat.

tak lama kemudian setelah Naruto menghabisi beberapa penjaga di tempat Orochimaru,

Naruto melihat sepasang mata hitam yang bersinar mirip mata kucing di dalam tempat yang gelap. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan mulai berjalan mendekati sasuke dengan hati hati dan (tentu saja) sembunyi sembunyi

"Usurantokachi, tak usah bersembunyi, kau ada disitu kan ??" sebuah kalimat dingin meluncur dari orang berambut dan bermata hitam tersebut. tanpa menoleh dia pun sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah temannya yang datang untuk memberikan 'KUNJUNGAN'.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini ??"

"sikapmu dan level Chakra-mu hampir tidak pernah berubah semenjak aku meninggalkan mu di air terjun,, Naruto" (Sasuke Smirks)

"_SHUT UP_ !! JUST FIGHT ME !! TEME !!" naruto berteriak dengan kesal karena Sasuke membawa-bawa kenangan pahit dimana mereka berdua babak belur melawan '_Their Best-est Friends_'

"Whatever Dobe" kata sasuke seraya beranjak pergi mendekati 'teman' lama-nya tersebut.

Naruto berdiri diam menatap mata 'teman' nya lekat lekat yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Angin berhembus diantara kedua 'teman' tersebut. membawa kenangan mereka kembali ke diri mereka masing masing. Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya berkata "Kenapa kau harus datang kemari Naruto ?" terdengar jelas suara sasuke mulai berguncang. "Padahal.. aku telah..."

"Karena kau adalah satu satunya ikatan yang aku punya", kata naruto sambil tersenyum pedih melihat sasuke yang sudah terlihat berbeda dari yang dulu. "dan kau adalah teman terbaikku, sasuke" naruto bergumam pelan, dan mungkin sasuke tidak mendengar nya.

"huuuh,, apakah aku harus memutuskan ikatan itu lagi Naruto ??"

"No need to do that,, coz u will be always in my heart, as my rival and as my brother, sasuke. meskipun aku mati." kata naruto dengan suara parau.

Terlihat senyuman sasuke yang_ dulu_ menghiasi wajah sasuke yang masih memejam kan matanya, dan perlahan sasuke pun membuka mata merahnya Sharingan yang menyala-nyala bagaikan api di tubuh nya telah siap membakar apa saja.

_SRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING... _Naruto memakai **Fuuton : Rasen-Shuriken**, Dan Sasuke memakai **ChiDori**.sejumlah cahaya yang berasal dari pertempuran _kedua kakak-beradik_ itu pun menarik perhatian Yamato, Sakura dan tentu saja Sai. mereka merasakan level chakra teman mereka telah meningkat dan tiba-tiba mengurang drastis, tanpa pikir panjang tim 7 pun segera menuju tempat terjadinya sinar tersebut.

* * *

**A/N : **aaaaaaakh,, akhirnya 1 chapter jadi juga,, (skarang lagy mo bwd chapter 2, 3 dan 4) bagaimana pendapat kalian ?? Review Dunkzzz,, (Terlalu pendek-kah ?? Tidak masuk akal kah ?? Just tell me if i make any mistake,,)

**P.S. : **BUT I DONT ACCEPT FLAME'S,, i use them to make PIE and COOKIES,, (Wink),, if u still send me FLAMES,, i gonna throw that back and the FLAMES will burn u,,


	2. Pair Of Hidden Eyes

**A/N : **kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! thx 4 all my friends who give me all the reviews : ..

AuFa InuZuka

Ec-chan

SasuNaruIsLove

ZouFieq Lee

* * *

**Still Flashback**

Naruto terbaring lemas dengan luka luka disekujur tubuhnya karena terkena jutsu sasuke yang bernama ChiDori,,

"Kenapa Naruto.. KENAPA ?? KENAPA KAU MENAHAN JUTSU-MU ??" teriak sasuke dengan nada parau setelah melihat _saudara_nya itu terbaring di tanah.

"A.. Aku tak tahu... Bodoh.. Badanku bergerak sendiri", jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata dan darah segar mengalir melalui mulutnya, seraya mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangkit kembali.

"It's NOT the good answer, Dobe !!" sasuke berteriak So NOT like Him "_what happens to me ? knapa si ? ko gwe jdi aneh ? bkannya gwe mo ngebunuh si usurantokachi ?? i hate him !! i almost kill him with my own bare hand_"

Naruto diam.. tak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sasuke..

beberapa saat kemudian. terdengar suara yang memecahkan keheningan "Naruto ??" teriak ke-tiga teman setim nya.

Sai mendelik kepada Sasuke u must now Naruto is the First Friends of Sai "Kauu.. Ap yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto ??" teriak Sai dengan marah seraya mendekat maju dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan Sai sebelumnya.

Sai mengeluarkan Scroll dan mencoba untuk menghantam Sasuke at least a scratch dengan jurusnya. kyaa !! ga taw nama jurus na

Sementara Sai bertarung untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Sakura berada di sisi Naruto untuk menolongnya dari keadaan hampir mati tersebut. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura Patiently "hmph,, Tak usah pedulikan aku Sakura, aku baik UHuK.. baik saja" katanya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tapi.. Naruto.. kau !!"

"Tidak apa Sakura.. Kau membutuhkan Chakra mu le.. Uhuk...bih dari aku, lagipula ad kyuubi yang akan menyembuhkan luka luka ku ini."

"Naruto.. kau tidak apa-apa ?" teriak Sai dari kejauhan.

"Uhuk.. i fell better now"

"Baiklah, sementara ini aku dan Sai yang akan mengawasinya, Sakura, kau awasi naruto dari teman teman kecil kita" dan yang dimaksud adalah bawahan orochimaru.

"Ha-I,," kata sakura.

Naruto berdiri menuju Sasuke. "Naruto. kau mau kmana ??" kata Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan teman teman kecil nya.

"Masih ad urusan yang belum selesai bukan, Sasuke ??"

Sasuke's Smirk, "Still The Same, Dobe".

Dengan ini, Yamato tidak bisa lagi mencegah Naruto yang menggebu-gebu.

Dengan begitu, Pertempuran pun kembali terjadi bahkan lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya yang menyebabkan tempat atau lebih tepatnya markas itu telah kluluh lantak karena serangan dari masing masing orang. hampir mustahil untuk seseorang untuk bersembunyi disana.

markas itu telah rata layaknya lapangan/ Training Ground bner kan nama na ??

Dengan 'ReUnI' tersebut, mereka tidak sadar dengan hawa membunuh dan mencekam yang luar biasa yang datang dari kegelapan di sekitar mereka, sepasang mata yang bersinar itu telah mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka semenjak mereka menyusup masuk ke dalam markasnya. _**Orochimaruuuu..**_

* * *

**LateR On KonoHa**

keadaan juga semakin memburuk di dalam desa konoha-gakure.

"Hokage-sama,, kami dengar Sasuke telah ditemukan !!" kata beberapa orang yang menyelonong masuk.

"darimana kalian tahu ??" kata hokage yang tetap melihat ke mejanya sambil menanda tangani kertas kertas yang berserakan di meja na.

"Karena kami adalah teman Sasuke juga.. dan, Bagaimana dnegan naruto. apakah dia sudah tahu ttg kabar ini ??" tanya seseorang diantara meraka yang penasaran.

"Naruto telah pergi.."

"Kemana ??"

"Ke Otogakure"

"Bwd ??"

"Menolong Sasuke"

"APAAA ??" teriak orang orang itu dengan serentak sama halnya seperti paduan suara.

"Tolong ya.. aku memanggil kalian kesini bukan untuk paduan suara"

"lalu untuk ap kami dipanggil kesini ?? How Troublesome" kata seorang pemimpin diantara mereka.

"Kami, para Elder, telah memutuskan untuk menambah pasuka penolong Sasuke yang akan pergi ke Oto-Gakure, Yaitu Kalian.."

Sinar mulai menerangi muka-muka yang tersembunyi sedari tadi. satu persatu sesuai nam ayang disebutkan muka mereka mulai terlihat. "Neji, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, ino , Kiba dan juga kau Shikamaru, dan jangan lupa, kau adalah ketua kelompok".

"How Troublesome.. huuuuh.." walaupun Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. terlihat senyum diwajahnya.. "_huuuuuh.. sudah lama tak melihat kedua orang itu.. Naruto must be very EXCITED _"

* * *

**A/N :** Sorry 4 the Short Chapie,, i'll want to update it really soon,,

Please Review !!


	3. The Barier Between us

**A/N** : Makasih ya bwd Review na.. oya.. jangan lupa.. gwe trimak kritik dan saran.. tapi ga trima FLAME'S.. thx all..

NOW.. LET'S THE PARTY BEGIN !!

HELL YEAH !!

**

* * *

**

**FlashBack**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Kenapa sih gwe ?? gwe ga bertindak seperti biasanya (pembunuh berdarah dingin), apakah mungkin semua karena kedatangan Naruto ?? begitu melihat mata birunya itu. seakan aku melihat semua kenangan yang menyenangkan bersama teman di konoha. seakan aku melihat kembali langit biru yang selalu menghibur hatiku dikala aku sedih karena teringat orang tuaku, langit itu selalu menghiburku. kenapa ini terjadi sekarang ?? di saat aku harus membunuh salah satu 'teman terdekat'ku ?? it's not fair, GOD.. please tell me it's just NIGHTMARE !!_

_**End of Sasuke's POV**_

Naruto sedang Berusaha untuk berdiri dengan tegaknya. menuju salah seorang temannya yang sedang bertempur melawan 'teman' nya yang satu lagi.

"Naruto, luka mu belum sembuh" teriak satu satunya kunoichi yang berambut pink disitu.

"Yeah, So what ?? gwe sama sasuke masi ada urusan kan ??" balas naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto berdiri dengan susah payah sambil menahan rasa sakitnya yang semakin lama (bukannya semakin sembuh) malah lebih parah.

"Naruto, let me handle this !! gwe yang bakalan nge habisin si uchiha. **Ninpo : Roku Kyojin no zankoku na (1) **(thx ZouFieqq')" kata Sai yang makin lama makin khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang (Masih) Parah. Dengan jurus barunya, Sai berhasil mengirim mundur Sasuke beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"SAI, stand out of the way" teriak Naruto. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin berterimakasih padamu. tapi, ini adalah pertarungan yang tak akan selesai sampai akhir hidupku, apabila Sasuke tetap seperti ini."

"TIDAK.. aku tak akan biarkan kau bertarung sendirian" tak kalah kerasnya dari suara Naruto yang mencemaskan kedua orang itu.

"Sai..."

"Setidaknya, tidak tanpa aku berada di sisimu !!" terak Sai memecahkan keheningan yang melanda di sekeliling mereka. Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut sai yang... dalam hal tertentu, meredakan amarah di Hati Naruto..

Sasuke tertawa dalam kesempatan kali ini. "Hahahaha,, kau memiliki teman yang baik, DOBE". kata sasuke seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. mencoba menahan ekspresi untuk keluar dari dalam hatinya yang gelap.

"_kenapa ?? kenapa hatiku begini sakit ?? dulu senyuman itu hanya ada untukku. kenapa ?? KENAPA ?? kenapa aku berpikir dan bertingkah seperti ini ??_" Sasuke bertanya tanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengerti apa kata Sai. tapi bagi Naruto. pertempuran ini tidak akan selesai apabila bukan dia yang membawa sasuke kembali menuju 'The Right Way' !!.

"Sai.. tolong... biarkan aku..." kata Naruto kepada sai dengan ekspresi yang tidak terlalu berbeda dari sebelumnya. tetapi berbeda di sekitar senyum. senyum itu ditunjukkan dengan ekspresi pahit / sedih yang hampir tidak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain, kecuali pada saat Ayahnya Meninggalkan nya sendirian di dunia..

"Baiklah.. dengan Satu Syarat..." Sai **berbisik** kepada Naruto. Naruto kembali tersenyum (senyum asli) setelah mereka selesai **berbisik bisik**.. (Author na ga dengeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!)

Naruto berjalan maju dengan level Chakra yang sudah berbeda daripada sebelumnya.

"Sekarang, Mari kita selesaikan ini, Sasuke" sesaat setelah Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan Menggebu-gebu..

_SLAAAASH..._ sinar lagi-lagi menutupi keadaan mereka. tapi, sinar itu bukanlah berasal dari Naruto maupun Sasuke. tapi berasal dari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan Seksama. (Please read Chapter 2).

_**Bruuukk..**_ Sai jatuh disebelah Naruto.. dengan sekejab mata, Sai berada di sebelah Naruto dengan Luka yang Sangat parah. luka luka itu ada di sekujur tubuhnya, dan (tentu saja) mengeluarkan Darah.

"SAAAAII.." Teriak Naruto yang segera menghampiri Sai dan memegangnya Erat-erat. karena itu pula Darah Sai menempel di sekujur tubuh Naruto..

"SIAPA ?? SIAPA ITU ??" sesaat setelah Naruto berteriak berurai air mata. hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat pun muncul dari balik kegelapan..

Dan tidak diragukan lagi.. itu adala _**Bakorooooo...**_

--

**Later in / on Konoha**

"Semuanya,, apakah kalian sudah membawa persiapan ??" Godaime sama Meraung. (A/N : kyaa.. dipukuuuuul..)

"sebentar.. cek barang bawa'an nih.. lipstik udah. sampo udah. aromatheraphy juga udah. yaps,, Lengkap.." kata (wonder who) Hyuuga... (hinata ??) NEJII.. (SWT)

"Pencabut alis udah. pencabut bulu ketek udah. **spidol** alis udah. YOSH !! MARI KITA BERANGKAT !!" kata (not a mistake) LEE..

"Kripik kentang udah.. burger udah.. coca cola udah.. Sushi udah.. Steak udah.. Nasi Goreng udah.. es krim udah.. Ramen udah.. mie gorang udah.. roti udah.. kare udah.. sip.. persediaan 1 hari ud ad.." kata (siapa lagy klo bkan) CHOUJI..

"Akamaru udah,, brangkat aja laaah.." kata (the-dog-lovers) KIBA..

"Kunciran udah.. pakaian dalem udah.. baju ganti udah.. tannktop udah.. celana mini udah.. sip.. ayo berangkat.." kata (si centil) INO..

"Neji udah.. Lee udah.. Chouji Udah.. Kiba udah.. Ino udah.. Gwe udah.." (bukannya cek barang,, malah cek orang.. SWT) dasar Hinata..

"kenapa sih ga brangkat brangkat ?? So Troublesome.."

"Shikamaru memangnya nya kau bawa apa saja ??" kata Chouji sambil tetap memakan kripik kentang.

"G-string doank.. uda ah.. yuk.. pada lama nih"

"HEEEEEEYY !!.. kita ini tidak mau pergi ke Circus.." teriak Godaime-Sama..

"Ha.. Ha-I"

"Baiklah,, yang seperti kita katakan sebelumnya, Shikamaru, kau adalah ketua nya.."

"So Troublesome"

"yaah.. selanjutnya.. kalian harus menuju ke Suna terlebih Dahulu.. ntar kalian ketemu Gaa.. maksudku kazekage-sama.. nah.. katanya sih dia maw ikut.. ke Oto-gakure.."

"YOSH !! Ada gaara.." Teriak Ec-Chan dari mana tau..

"Kyaa.. itu suara apa ??" teriak hinata..

"Hehe.. salah masuk.. udah ya.. mo ke suna dulu.. tha tha.."

**back on the script**

"apa ?? gaara ikut ??" teriak neji..

"ada masalah ??

"ada si.."

"gada kan ?? yaudah" perkataan neji disela tsunade dengan cepat..

"SEKARANG !! kalian langsung menuju Suna dan Lanjut ke Otogakure..

Tnpa penghormatan umum !! Balik kanan, bubar, jalan!!"

"Konoha !!" mereka langsung pergi dengan aba-aba tsunade..

"_aku harap Naruto baik baik saja.. aku dengar sih.. belakangan ini.. Si Bakoro sedang mengincar orang baru yang mempunyai jejuatan Jinchuuriki.. semoga saja itu bukan Narutoo.._" kata Tsunade sambil menpangkan dahinya di atas meja.

* * *

**(1) **: "Ninja Art : enam raksasa mengamuk" ((sekali lagy,, mkasi yah ZouFieq))

--

: anak'' yg Review..

--

**Quizzz **: apakah yang dibisikkin Sai ke Naruto ??

* * *

**Author's Converence..**

Flo : hayoooo.. kalian ngomong apa tuh ?? bisik bisik.. ngejelk''in Author ya ??

Sai : Shut Ur mouth,, less

Flo : hohoho.. gwe mang ga punya 'itu'.. wong gwe cewe kok..

Naru : uda de' ud.. ko jdi pda brantem si ??

Flo : oya,, Naruchan,, lo maw ni fic jdi crita bergenre ap ??

Naru : hah ?? hmm.. aku sih ...

Sasuke : aku mau Action..

Sai : aakh.. siapa kau ?? ga diundang jga.. klo aku si mendingan Art..

Flo : ud ah diem.. gwe ga nanya ma kalian berdua.. Dasar.. (Muttered Something..)

Sasuke&Sai : apa ??

Flo : ga kok.. GR bgd si' Dasar.. disaat begini saja mereka kompak..

Naru : hmm.. ano.. aku sih mendingan...

(setelah ini.. cba baca dengan cepat.. that's the condition.. bayangkan lagy arisan)

ZouFieq : Mana LEE nya ??

Ec-chan : Gaara mana ??

Aufa InuZuka : loh,, kok suami gwe gada ??

SasuNaruisLove : kak.. Update dunkzz..

Mendiang Wina : KURANG SERUUU.. GADA YNG 'HOT'..

Nice : hmm.. ini dimana ??

Kiba : AUFAAAAAAAAA..KAU DIMANA ??

Gaara : Ec-chan kok ilang ?? tdi kan nunggu dpan pintu !!

Lee : KYAAA !! ZouFieq lama ga ktemu.. ayo kita berbincang dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA..

SasuNaruisLove : Lee.. ud ah.. panas taw.. gerak'' mlulu.. DIEM !!

**WAS WES WOS.. WAS WES WOS.. BLA.. BLA BLA.. BLA BLA BLA...**

**WAS WES WOS.. WAS WES WOS.. BLA.. BLA BLA.. BLA BLA BLA...**

Flo :DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM.. Brisik.. (char lain terbang kebawa angin dri teriakan ku..) ud to the point aja.. Naruto maw genre ap ??

Naru : hmm.. aku sih.. Romance / Tragedy aj de' (Blushes like Hinata)

Hinata : kyaa.. aku nyasar..

Flo : wew' ada Hinata.. yasudlaaa.. karena tokoh utama nya itu naruchan.. dan maw na itu.. ya uda.. kita ttp pke KONSEP semulaaa...

All Chara : (huuh.. itu sih maw na lo doank)

Flo : ad yang maw protes ?? gwe kluarin Nga ekor spuluh loh.. LOL'zzz.. (Sodara Naruto punya naga ekor 10,, LOL'zzz)

Naru : Please Review..

--


	4. The Deal !

_**Maaf yah telat update !! gada ide nich !! kena Writer's Block !!**_

_**SHUMIMASEEEN !!**_

_**Sasuke : Bitch !! napa lo ga update si ??**_

_**Naru : taw nih !!**_

_**Flo : I got writers block, okay ??**_

_**Sasuke : itu ga okay !! udah cpet mulai Fic nya !!**_

_**Flo : maaf yah skali lagy !! Dattebayyo !! im stuck !!**_

_**Naru : that's my word's !! Dattebayyo !!**_

* * *

****

**Be4 (Still FlashBack)**

_**// Bruuukk..**_ Sai jatuh disebelah Naruto.. dengan sekejab mata, Sai berada di sebelah Naruto dengan Luka yang Sangat parah. luka luka itu ada di sekujur tubuhnya, dan (tentu saja) mengeluarkan Darah.

"SAAAAII.." Teriak Naruto yang segera menghampiri Sai dan memegangnya Erat-erat. karena itu pula Darah Sai menempel di sekujur tubuh Naruto..

"SIAPA ?? SIAPA ITU ??" sesaat setelah Naruto berteriak berurai air mata. hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat pun muncul dari balik kegelapan..

Dan tidak diragukan lagi.. itu adalah _**Bakorooooo...**_//

**After (Still FlashBack)**

* * *

"Lama tak bertemu…" Suara yang dingin dan dipenuhi dengan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi memenuhi sekeliling mereka (uda ga pantes dibilang ruangan)"…Naruto".

"Kau.. Kau... "

"apa kabar, Naruto ?? or should I say.. Demon Fox Kyuubi ??" kata suara yang dingin itu lagi.

"Orochimaru !!" semua orang tersentak kaget mendengar nama itu. Sesaat setelah menyebutkan nama tersebut, keadaan kembali hening. Seakan akan badan mereka tidak bisa digerakkan. Mematung memperhatikan sosok yang keluar dari kegelapan secara perlahan itu.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Sai ??" teriak Naruto tanpa rasa takut kepada bakoro.

"no big deal. I just give him a poison, that's all" tambah sang Ular yang mendesis sambil berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Naruto yang memegang erat tubuh Sai yang dingin.

"apa ??" teriak seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda yang (baru kta sadari) berada di sekitar mereka.

"u heard me, Bitch !! I give him poison, the one that called 'Dokubutsu yurai jigoku No JutSu (Snake's Poison from the UnderWorld) '." (yeey me !! stay away, Bitch-Sakura !!)

_Twitch.._ inner-sakura : "kusso !! who r u calling bitch ?? hah ?? lebay(1) ??"

"Sakura !!". Teriak Naruto yang semakin ingin untuk menendang wajah Bakoro (sekaligus) merusak konsentrasi Inner-Sakura

"bawa dan sembuhkan Sai sekarang juga !! leave him to me !!" Kata Naruto sambil membiarkan Sai dibawa Sakura menyingkir dari sudut pandang orochimaru.

"Roger !! (cielaaaaa..)"

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang tenggelam di pikiran nya sendiri.

**--**

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Why ?? kok Naruto bias segitunya peduli sih sama si anak baru yang bernama Sai itu ?? bukan kah dulu perhatian itu hanya untukku ?? sekalipun untuk orang lain, orang lain itu pasti adalah iruka-sensei yang sudah dianggap naruto sebagai ayah angkat nya !! kenapa sekarang ?? bukankah aku ada di samping orochimaru juga karena suatu alasan(2) ?? kenapa Naruto tidak bisa mengerti ??"_

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**--**

Sesaat setelah Sasuke telah kembali ke dalam dunia nyata, Orochimaru sudah tepat berada di hadapan Naruto yang sempat terjerembab jatuh.

"Ne, Naruto, aku punya tawaran yang bagus" kata Orochimaru seraya mengangkat muka Naruto dengan jari jarinya yang panjang, dingin, licin dan menjijikkan itu!!

"ta.. tawaran ??" Kata Naruto dengan suara serak serak basah. (hahahahha.. gmana tuh ??)

Sasuke mulai berpikir, _Tawaran ?? apakah yang dimaksud Bakoro adalah… oh.._"Narutoo.. stay away from him !!"

Naruto memalingkan mukanya dari Bakoro menuju ke satu satunya uchiha yang masih hidup tersebut(3). "apa maksud mu Sasuke ??"

(Orochimaru Smirks)"U know Sasuke-kun !! gwe udah ga butuh lo lagy !! I just met a new interesting pet !! and his name is Kyuubi !!" mendengar iitu. Semua orang tersentak kaget. Terutama Naruto !!

"maksud lo ?? gwe ??"

"yeah. Dan sekarang dengar tawaran nya !! jika kau ingin anak berambut hitam pendek itu dibebaskan dari racun itu !! kau harus ikut bersamaku !! oia, dan jangan lupa Sasuke kun juga akan ku bebaskan !! mana yang akan kau pilih, ne ?? Naruto ??"

…..To Be Continued….

* * *

(1): lebay lelaki bayaran !! kek jablay co gtu

(2):alasan sasuke rahasiiiaaaaaa !!

(3): ceritanya Itachi uda mati dibunuh sma si Godaime

Flo : Sorry bwat telat nge update nya !! udah mulai msuk skul sih !! jda agak agak susah gtu ngetiknya sekarang !! nahhh.. bwt chapter ini !! gwe tinggalin jdi mistery !! dan bwt chapter ke-5 itu (mungkin) bakal jdi chappie terakhir !! nah, bwt chappie ini kenapa pendek ?? soalnya gwe maw cpet2 update.. I GOT WRITERS BLOCK !! makasi banyak yg uda kirimin gwe review !! sry ga bias bles !!


	5. The Truth Behind The Ravens One

**Dead is Mean Alive**

**Chapter 5**** : The Truth ****behid**** The Ravens**

* * *

"sasuke ?? sai ??" naruto memandang sekeliling dan melihat kondisi team nya. Naruto gemetar karena takut, takut untuk mengambil keputusan.

"biar kubantu naruto-kun," Orochimaru berkata sambil melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang leher Naruto. "racun sai itu permanen kecuali aku ingin membebaskan dia" orochimaru menyengir lebar, atau bisa dibilang tersenyum jahat !? dia pun mempengaruhi naruto dengan setiap perkataanya, "dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Racun itu kecuali…. Kau menerima tawaranku"

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat rapat, berharap ini adalah mimpi yang akan segera selesai, dan dia pun terbangun dengan keadaan konoha yang biasa. Naruto melihat sekeliling lagi, membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila dia menerima keputusan itu, ataupun menolak keputusan itu.

"aku.." naruto membenamkan muka nya ke bawah, sampai rambutnya menutupi mukanya.

"yaa. Apa jawabanmu naruto ??"

Mendengar itu, semua yang berada di sekitar mereka memalingkan mukanya, gugup, tegang. (kecuali sai, kan pingsan ;),) berpikir apa yang akan diucapkan naruto, apakah menerima, menolak atau..

**"DUUUAAAAARR !!"** dari balik asap yang bertebaran sehingga menutupi pandangan semua orang itu, muncullah bala bantuan dari konoha untuk team 7 sudah datang, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, ino, Kiba dan juga Shikamaru datang dengan bunyi gemuruh yang hebaat. "Fwuuiit !! tampaknya pesta sudah dimulai tanpa kehadiran kami," salah satu dri mereka memecahkan keheningan tersebut, dan tidak salah lagy itu adalah the-dog-lover-boy.

"Harusnya gwe udah taw dari awal akan jadi begini" kata Snake-Sannin.

Shikamaru langsung memberi perintah, "Chouji, Hinata, kalian jaga diluar, siapa tahu bala bantuan musuh datang. Ino, bantu sakura dan yamato-taichou nyembuhin Sai"

Naruto masih merunduk, tidak menghirau kan apapun yang sedang terjadi didepannya, naruto masih bersikeras memikirkan tawaran itu. Tidak ingin Said an Sasuke menderita karenanya.

"Naruto !! kau tidak apa-apa ??"

The-said-boy diam, masih melihat ke arah lantai, seakan-akan lantai itu adalah benda yang paling menarik baginya.

"**DUUUAAARR !!**" lagy lagy ad bunyi gemuruh yang luar biasa, dan yang muncul dari balik asap itu adalah sang kazekage, Gaara.

"kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan anda, Kazekage" kata orochi dengan nada mencelak dan mata yang menajam seakan akan es sedingin apapun akan bisa dipecahkan oleh pandangan mata sang sannin ini.

"…Naruto.." kata gaara pelan dengan suara yang menandakan kecemasan, ditutupi oleh suara angin yang sedari tadi berhembus cukup kuat.

Keadaan hening, semua bala bantuan dari konoha maupun dari suna telah datang, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Naruto akan bergerak. Mereka semua memandang satu sama lain dengan horror, terror dan kecemasan di dalam mata mereka. Tak ada yang menunjukkan tanda tanda bahwa seseorang akan bergerak.

"baiklaah,, karena pesta ini sudah dicampur aduk oleh penyusup, maka akan ku bereskan dulu orang orang ini, baru kita akan menyelesaikan maslah kita, _Naru__-kun_" seraya bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. Semua orang pun memasang sapi sapi …oh salah.. kuda kuda seakan akan hendak untuk bertarung sampai titik darah penghabissaaaan..

kecuali dua orang, Naruto dan Sasuke, Sasuke berusaha mendekati naruto selagi bisa, bukan , bukan dengan niat bertarung kali ini, tapi untuk memberitahunya sesuatu yang selama ini ditanggung oleh dirinya sendiri.

"..Kan"

"Naru-.."

"Katakan, apa yang dimaksud dengan orochimaru"

Sekarang wajah sasuke sudah tidak melihat menuju arah naruto lagi, "itu-..

Yang dimaksud dengan orochimaru adalah …"

"R U GONNA TELL ME OR NOT, SAS'KE !!"

"Dia mengetahui kalau kau mempunya rubah ekor Sembilan di dalam tubuhmu, Naruto. Orochimaru juga tahu…. Tentang ikatanku dan mu, dan dia mengancam kalau akan membunuh semua orang yang ada ikatan denganku, apabila aku tidak datang kesini. Tadinya aku percaya sekarang kau dan yang lain akan aman apabila aku pergi. Tapi…. Ternyata aku hanyalah umpan untuk menarik mu kesini, aku tahu itu semenjak minggu lalu, ketika mendengarkan percakapan orochimaru dengan kabuto. Sepertinya dengan kedatangan mu yang sekarang, sudah pasti dia akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk membuatmu menjadi mesin pembunuh sehingga dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka, dan sekarang akatsuki sudah hancur, tidak aka nada lagi yang akan mengganggu jalannya orochimaru."

Sasuke berkata seperti itu dengan suara yang benar benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, meskipun wajah dan raut mukanya itu masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya.

**-****Sementara****pda****wktu**** yang ****bersamaan****-**

"Orochimaru, kau tidak akan lolos dari kejadian ini"

"Kazekage-sama, dan teman teman sekalian yang berasal dari konoha, kurasa tidak usah banyak basa basi, mari kita semua menuju langsung ke pokok bahasan" Oroxhimaru Smirks at this.

" Troublesome,, Lee, Kiba, Attack" kata leader mereka, tidak salah dan tidak benar SHIKAMARU..

Setelah shikamaru memberikan perintah itu, kedua orang tersebut langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

Lee muncul dari belakang orochimaru dan melayangkan pukulan serta tendangan sekaligus kearah Snak-Sannin tersebut, sementara pukulan dan tendangan itu ditangkis oleh orochimaru, kiba dan akamaru yang sudah siap tepat diblakang Lee, dan benar benar Tepat di blakangnya langsung menyerang Orochimaru dengan jutsu yang menyebabkan dia dan akamaru Fushion, karangan ndiri cmn gada nama, Kiba menjadi bertaring, kukunya memanjang dan chakra meluap luap dari tubuhnya.

Langsung mengayunkan cakarnya kearah musuh. Sudah jelas sannin pasti ditangkis donk !!

Ternyata sehabis itu entah kenapa orochimaru tidak isa bergerak, tentu saja Shikamaru pun sudah memikirkan Strategy ini, dya menggunakan jurus bayangannya sehingga bayangan itu membentuk rantai dan seperti akan menarik orochimaru ke dalam bayangan berwarna hitam itu.

"Nice One" orochimaru smirk, cumin kali ini sambil membisikkan sesuatu kepada dirinya sendiri.

**CRAAANG**. Rantai itu terlepas sehingga orochimaru sudah bisa bebas bergerak lagi.

Dan langsung disambut dengan Sakura yang berlari menujunya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, sambil berteriak, "**Jukusei****douyou****hantaisa**** no ****eisei**",

Seketika langsung dihentikan oleh kabuto yang segera menggagalkan jutsu itu, tapi, sebagai tanda terimakasih Kabuto terluka tepat di muka bagian kiri nya.

"Darimana kau belajar Jutsu itu, gadis piggy ..oh salah.. pinky"

"Kau kira untuk apa aku ada di ruang Godaime-Sama setelah beliau pergi !?" sakura menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senang hati.

"Lama sekali, Kabuto. Kau seudah menyiapkan 'Itu' ??" bergerak kearah kabuto lalu membisikkan, tapi tetap terdengar, kata kata itu.

Dengan ini punggung kabuto dan orochimaru berbelakangan, mereka telah dikepung.

Dengan pasir dari guci kazekage-sama itu telah menaiki kaki mereka, orochimaru langsung menggunakan jutsu " AVADA KEDAVRA "

"Haaa ??" setelah mereka mengucapkan itu dengan cara berbarengan, paduan suara kali bareng bareng, muncullah sinar hijau dari ujung jari orochimaru yang sekarang menunjuk ke salah satu dari mereka.

Siapakah itu ??

Bagaimana keadaan Sai ??

Apakah dia baik baik saja ??

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan naruto ??

Apakah yang dimaksud orochimaru dengan 'itu' ??

Akan kah Naruto menerimanya ?? ataukah akan menolaknya ??

..To be Continueedd..

* * *

Flo : tuh kan, jawaban knapa sasuke udah pergi dari konoha udah kejawab, nah sekarang tinggal NULIIS !!

Sas'ke : haah ?? bkan nya kerjaan lo cmn makan ma nulis / ngetik di kmputer aja.

Naru : sas'kee,, ntar dia maraaahh

Flo : haaahh,, lgy mles marah nih, lgy sediih

Naru : Flo-neesan knapa lo ?? kok tumben sediih ??

Flo : haaahh,, iy nih,, lgy sdih !! temen gwe ga maw maafin gwe gtu… trus… blahblahblahblah..

Saske : huuhh (Naru ma Flo lgy curhat curhat-an) mungkin klo kalian review dya akan baikan ;)

SOOO.. HEAR WHAT MY CHARA SAID !! REVIEW PLEEAASSSEEE !!

Just Go molest that damn button,, the one that write "Go"


End file.
